Courtney's Journey through Kalos
by B-man2000
Summary: Courtney was just a new girl moving to a new town. But now her adventure begins when she chose her starter Pokemon. Now she must compete against rivals, defeat Team Diamond and go on an adventure of a life time with her friends.
1. Chapter 1: Nice Alarm Clock

**Hey there guys, this is my first story so enjoy it. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it.**

**Chapter 1: Nice Alarm Clock**

_**Vaniville Town:**_

It was a peaceful morning in Vaniville Town. The neighborhood was quite and everyone was sleeping. Suddenly, a bird that doesn't look like any other bird you would normally see, flew towards a particular house and into the open window. It then flew across the living room and up the stairs. Once it reached up, it entered a bedroom. The bedroom was pink and white thrown together and there was a TV, PC and a bed in the corner of the room. Sleeping on the bed was a girl. The girl had short, brown hair and was slightly dark skinned.

Suddenly, the bird flew towards the girl and pecked her, waking her up in the process.

''OW!'' cried the girl. She suddenly got up and glared at the bird. '' Next time you wake me up, do it gently'' scolded the girl sternly.

The bird, ( Fletchling if you will), merely rolled its eyes and flew back downstairs. The girl got up, yawned and then went to the bathroom to wash up. Once she came out, she changed out of her clothes and into her everyday clothes. She wore a grey and white skin tight blouse, knee-high olive pants and high heels. She then went downstairs to greet her mom.

Her mom was busy making breakfast. When she finished making the scrambled eggs, she noticed Courtney, ( the girl, duh), coming down the stairs.

'' Good morning Courtney,'' said her mom, Grace. '' What do you think of your first night in the new house?''

'' It was OK,'' said Courtney. '' Until Fletchling woke me up.'' She grumbled quietly. She grabbed her plate of eggs and sat down to eat.

'' While you're awake, why don't you go outside and say hello to the neighbors.'' Said Grace. '' I'm sure they'd be excited to see you.''

''I don't know about that,'' said Courtney, '' but I guess I can go, after all, it would help me receive more votes for my future presidential campaign in my new school.''

'' That's nice dear,'' said Grace, '' just be back at noon.''

'' Kay mom.'' Said Courtney as she finished. She got up, grabbed her purse and started to went outside. What she didn't know, is that it was the beginning of her adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Beth and Lindsay

**_Yeah, I know my first chapter was kind of short, but this and the next chapter will be longer. So yeah enjoy . _**

**_Chapter 2: Meeting Lindsay and Beth_**

Once Courtney walked outside, she took a deep breath of the fresh air of Vaniville Town. The town was filled with house, flowers and people taking a walk. When she reached to her neighbor's house, she saw someone sitting on the porch.

" Well, it's better than nothing'' thought Courtney as she walked over to the person. The person, who was a girl, was about Courtney's age. She had brown hair tied to a ponytail, and she looked kind of nerdy. She wore a green waist-down blouse, pink pants and yellow shoes.

" Hi, my name's Courtney and I just moved here." Said Courtney, trying to be nice, " what's your name?"

" Oh, my name's Beth," said Beth happily, " It's nice to meet you Courtney."

" So Beth, what are you doing here outside?" asked Courtney.

" I'm waiting for my friend Lindsay," said Beth suddenly excited, " you know why, it's because we're are getting our first Pokemon.'' She nearly squealed in joy.

Courtney was a little shocked after hearing this. " Oh, um, that's nice." She said.

" Want to come too?" asked Beth. " I know it's a little sudden since I just met you and all, but we just became friends, and I would appreciated it if you came."

Courtney was even further shocked to hear that, but then smiled. " Sure, I would love to come." Said Courtney.

Suddenly, a girl came running towards them, she was also Courtney's age and size. She wore a blue bandana over her blonde hair. She also wore an orange skirt with a brown blouse and a red undershirt. She also wore cowboy boots.

" Sorry I'm late Beth," shouted the girl, " I lost track of time."

" It's OK," said Beth. She turned to Courtney, " this is my friend Lindsay, but I'll have to warn you though, she's not exactly the brightest."

" Who's that?" asked Lindsay.

My name's Courtney." Said Courtney as she shook Lindsay's hands " It's nice to meet you, Lindsay."

"Oh, hey Cary." Said Lindsay happily.

Courtney looked confused before Beth whispered " Don't worry, she gets everyone's name wrong. She can only get my name right, after a few months."

" Anyway, ready to go" said Lindsay excitedly " I can't wait to see the Pokemon."

" Is it OK for Courtney to come with us?" asked Beth.

" Of course" said Lindsay before she looked confused. " Wait, who's Courtney?"

" It's me" said Courtney " I'm Courtney."

" Oh, right" said Lindsay as Beth face palmed " I forgot."

" Anyway, let's go" said Beth " we have to go to Aquacorde Town, it's right through that gate over there."

" Alright" said Courtney and Lindsay simultaneously.

As they were heading to Aquacorde Town, Courtney felt sad inside. She'd always wanted a Pokemon. What she didn't know was that she was about to get one sooner than she thinks.

**_Done, finally. If you think Courtney was or will be acting too nice, I have to make her because she's the protagonist here. Sorry if I didn't describe Beth or Lindsay too well._**

**_Anyway, Chapter 3 will come soon. Please review._**


	3. Chapter 3: First Pokemon, First Battle

_**Chapter 3: First Pokemon, First Battle**_

_**Aquacorde Town:**_

Courtney, Lindsay and Beth have reached Aquacorde Town after passing through the gate. The town was big and filled with apartments and stores. It was actually built on top of a lake. They walked to the middle of the town, turned left, and entered and outdoor café.

" They told us to meet them here" said Beth as she sat down.

" Who told you to meet them here" asked Courtney.

" Oh, well, I should explain to you what happened" said Beth " You see, a professor in the Kalos Region decided to give five kids a Pokemon. So this professor chose me, Lindsay and three other people. We both got a letter that the two other kids will give us our Pokemon in this very café. Do you understand?"

" I guess so" said Courtney.

" Ooh, I think I see them" said Lindsay as she pointed at two people coming their way.

One of them was a guy. This guy had a green mohawk, wore a black shirt with a skull on it, and dark blue shorts. The other one was a mean-looking girl with long black hair, red top, and olive shorts. She was the first one to speak.

" Wait, we have to give the Pokemon to these bunch of losers" said the girl rudely " I don't think they're even worthy to be called Pokemon trainers."

This has angered Courtney. " Hey! We, I mean, they are more than worthy to be called trainers" scolded Courtney.

" How dare you talk back to me like that" shouted the girl.

Luckily, before a fight broke out, the boy came between them. " Hey, calm down so we can get this over with OK."

" Fine" said the two girls as they glared at each other.

" Anyway, my name's Duncan and this is Heather" said the boy " and we're here to give you the Pokemon."

" Yay, I'm so excited" cheered Lindsay. But Beth was confused.

" Wait, shouldn't we wait for the final kid to get here" asked Beth

" What are you talking about" said Duncan, who is also confused " she's right over there." He said, pointing at Courtney.

" Me!" exclaimed Courtney in surprise.

" Uh, yeah" said Heather, who is annoyed " The other losers were Beth, Lindsay and Courtney."

" What, but, I'm not one of the three" exclaimed Courtney.

" Didn't Lindsiot give you a letter" said Heather raising an eyebrow.

" Oh, do you mean this thing" said Lindsay as she pulled out a letter from her purse " I was going to send it, but I don't know how to Email this." She said while scratching her head.

All of them, except Lindsay, face palmed. " Lindsay, you were supposed to give that to Courtney." Said Duncan, annoyed."

" Oh, right" said Lindsay, before looking confused " who's Courtney?"

" Never mind" sighed Beth, before turning to Courtney " I guess you were going to choose a Pokemon after all." Said Beth, excited for Courtney.

Meanwhile, Courtney was both shocked and excited at the same time. It was always her dream to become a trainer. She can't wait to choose one.

" Let's get this over with already" said Duncan as he pulled out a small box from his backpack " the Pokemon are in their Pokeballs, the Pokeballs are in this box. Choose one so we can leave already." He then opened the box, revealing three Pokeballs. " The left is Chespin, the middle is Fennekin, and the right is Froakie. Make your choice."

" You pick first Cary" insisted Lindsay " call it as a sorry note for forgetting to send you the letter."

" Thanks, Lindsay" said Courtney, she then looked at each Pokeball carefully. " Which one should I choose" she pondered.

But then she felt a nag on her mind, telling her to pick Froakie. She didn't know why, but she decided to go with her guts. " I pick Froakie." Said Courtney.

" You go next, Lindsay" said Beth.

" Thanks" said Lindsay happily, she then walked over to the box and looked at each Pokeball. " I know, I'll choose Fennekin, it's a cute name." said Lindsay as she picked up Fennekin's Pokeball.

" Yay, I get Chespin" cheered Beth " I actually wanted him, or her, from the start."

" Finally" said Heather, rolling her eyes.

" I wanna see Chespin." said Lindsay.

" Sure" said Beth, as she released Chespin from its Pokeball " come on out Chespin."

A brown Pokemon with a tough green shell covering its back came out of the Pokeball. " Ches- Chespin" it cried happily.

" Hello Chespin" said Beth as she kneeled down " it's nice to meet you" she said while patting Chespin, who seems to be enjoying it.

" Ah, so cute" said Lindsay " OK, it's time to see Fennekin" she said while releasing Fennekin from its Pokeball.

A yellow, fox-like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. It looked around until it saw Lindsay before it cried happily. " Fennekin"

" Ah, you're cute too" said Lindsay as she rubbed Fennekin's head.

" Well, if everybody's doing it, come on out Froakie" said Courtney as she released Froakie.

A light blue frog- Pokemon came out of its Pokeball. " Fro-Froakie" it cried.

" Hey Froakie, thanks to you, I can be a real trainer." Said Courtney as she petted him.

" Froakie" it cried happily.

" Well, if you all finished this lovey-dovey stuff" said Heather " you have to take this with you." She then threw something at Lindsay, who luckily caught it.

" Careful, Heather" said Duncan " you might break it."

" Says the guy who destroyed the other two by throwing them in the lake." Snapped Heather, while Duncan rolled his eyes.

" So, what is it?" asked Lindsay, looking at the strange device.

" Are you seriously that dumb?" sneered Heather, but Duncan interrupted before she could say anything else. " It's called a Pokedex" explained Duncan " it's basically a Pokemon dictionary. You just point it at the Pokemon you want to know, press the button, and it will tell you some information about it."

" Now we got that over with" said Heather as she stepped forward " I challenge you to a battle." She said as she pointed at Courtney.

" A battle, already!" said Courtney.

" Duh, of course already" snapped Heather " now are you going to battle me or not."

Courtney gritted her teeth and curled her fingers. She didn't want to back away from a challenge, but this was her first time battling. She then looked at Froakie and Froakie looked back at her nodding, showing he's ready. She nodded back.

" Alright, I accept your challenge." Said Courtney confidently.

" Fine, but if you girls are going to battle, I think we should move to a more open space." Said Duncan.

They all left the café and went to a wide space in the middle of town.

" I always wanted to be a referee" said an excited Beth, before turning serious " ahem, this is a one-on-one match between Courtney and Heather. If your Pokemon faints, you loses. Ready, set, GO.

_**Courtney VS. Heather**_

" Alright, let's win this Froakie" said Courtney.

" Froakie" cried Froakie, looking serious.

" Ha, you think you're gonna win with that" sneered Heather before pulling out a Pokeball " Purrloin, show them your strength." She then released her Pokemon.

A purple, feline Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. It looked ready to battle.

" Purr-loin" it cried.

" Who's that Pokemon?" asked Lindsay as she pointed he Pokedex at the cat Pokemon.

Purrloin: ( The Devious Pokemon) They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptive cute act is perfect.

" Oh, so that's a Purrloin." Said Lindsay.

" Purrloin, use Scratch" ordered Heather.

" Dodge Froakie" ordered Courtney quickly. Froakie dodged Purrloin's sharp claws just in time. " OK, now use Bubble" Froakie sprayed a jet of bubbles at Purrloin, who got hit.

" Grr, Purrloin use Scratch again" ordered Heather angrily.

Purrloin managed to scratch Froakie in the face, knocking him back a little.

" Froakie, use Growl" orderd Courtney. Froakie growled at Purrloin, decreasing it's attack. " Alright, now use Pound."

" Quick Purrloin, use Scratch again" ordered Heather.

The two Pokemon ran at each other and performed their moves. Suddenly, a large dust cloud appeared, shielding them from everyone.

" Wait, who won?" asked Lindsay.

" We're about to find out" said Duncan as the cloud disappeared. Froakie was down on one knee, but Purrloin was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

" Noooo" yelled Heather angrily.

" Well, looks like Purrloin fainted. Froakie wins and the match goes to Courtney.

" Yes, we won" cheered Courtney as she picked up an excited Froakie " we won, we won, we won."

Heather was still looking mad " Purrloin, return" said Heather as she returned Purrloin. " You just got lucky that Purrloin was tired of that many battles we had. Whatever, I'm going to Santalune City, later losers." Said Heather as she walked away.

"Great job, Courtney" said Beth happily.

" Yeah, that was amazing" cheered Lindsay.

" Great job, princess" said Duncan " let me heal Froakie." He then pulled out a spray from his backpack and sprayed Froakie with it. It stung him a bit, but then he started to feel better. " There we go, good as new" said Duncan " Now, I would love to stick around, but I gotta go, see ya." He then walked over to the direction Heather went.

" I can't believe it" said Courtney " I won my first battle."

" That's great" said Lindsay excitedly " We got our Pokemon, Cary won her first battle, and now we're on our way to Sanoon City, whatever it was called."

" Yeah, about that" said Courtney " my mom doesn't really know I'm here. So I'm going have to ask her first. But don't worry, I'll be back soon."

" We'll wait for you" waved Beth as Courtney ran back to Vaniville Town.

Courtney just can't believe it. She was getting more and more excited. Her adventure is finally beginning. We'll see what our Type A girl will be doing next, in Chapter 4.

_**Review please.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Route 2

Chapter 4: Route 2

_**Vaniville Town:**_

Courtney has returned home to get permission from her mom to go on a journey. She entered to see her mom watching TV.

" Hey mom" said Courtney " I'm back."

" Oh, hello Courtney" said Grace ( her mom) " so what did you and the neighborhood kids end up doing."

Before Courtney was about to answer, her mom interrupted. " Wait, is that a Pokeball in your purse" asked Grace as she pointed at the Pokeball in her opened purse. " Oh Courtney, this is exciting. You got your very first Pokemon, lucky you."

" Thanks mom" said Courtney " and you see, I was wondering if I can go with Beth and Lindsay, the neighbors, to the Professor's lab to thank him for giving us our Pokemon. So can I please go to the lab." She started begging.

" Well" her mom thought for a second, before smiling " of course you can."

" Really" exclaimed Courtney excitedly " yes, yes, yes" she said while pumping her fists. " Thanks mom."

" No problem" said her mom happily " we've barely unpacked and lots of exciting things are happening, you can go on your journey. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine with Fletchling."

" Alright" said Courtney as she hugged her mom goodbye " I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too honey, but WAIT" exclaimed Grace " I forgot, wait right here." She then went upstairs to get something. When she came back, she was holding a backpack. " I thought it would be better if you took this backpack instead of that little purse" she said as she gave Courtney the backpack. " Do you like it?"

" It's OK, I guess" said Courtney.

" I already packed a change of clothes, just in case" said Grace " there's also 10.00 Pokedollars inside if you want to buy something"

" Alright, goodbye mom" shouted Courtney as she ran outside.

" Goodbye" waved Grace.

When Courtney was about to leave the yard, a large rhinoceros-like creature came running towards her and let out a roar.

Normally, a person would run away screaming, but Courtney just chuckled and rubbed its head " I'll miss you too Rhyhorn, take care of mom for me."

" Rhyyyy" it cried happily.

" Bye" yelled Courtney as she ran towards the gate leading to Aquacorde Town.

_**Aquacorde Town:**_

Courtney ran towards Lindsay and Beth, who were waiting for her in front of the bridge. " I'm all set, ready to go" said Courtney.

" Of course" smiled Lindsay, before frowning " wait, where are we going again."

" Hold on, let me get the Town Map" said Beth as she rummaged through her backpack, she then pulled out a yellow device. " Here it is, let's see" she opened the Town Map " Well, we have to go to Santalune City first, which is through Route 2, Santalune Forest, and Route 3."

" What's a forest" asked Lindsay.

" I'll explain it to you on the way" sighed Beth.

Before they all crossed the bridge, a hiker came up to them. " Hey kids, to let you know this bridge leads to Route 2. But you'll be safe, I can tell you have Pokemon with you"

" Thank you, sir" said Beth, nice as ever. After they crossed the bridge, they saw there were large patches of grass in front of them.

" Careful" warned Courtney " I heard if you're not careful in tall grass, wild Pokemon might pop up and attack you."

So they carefully made their way to the other side, luckily not bumping into any wild Pokemon. But then Lindsay noticed Duncan standing in another patch of grass in front of them.

" Hey, isn't that the guy who gave us our Pokemon. Dully, I think" Said Lindsay.

" It's Duncan" said Courtney " and what's he doing here."

" Hey Duncan, it's us remember" yelled Beth to get his attention.

Duncan turned around, finally noticing them. " Hey ladies, want any tips on catching Pokemon" he said.

" No thanks" said Courtney quickly " I already know how."

" Does Blondie know how to catch one" smirked Duncan.

Courtney looked at Lindsay, who was doing a puppet show with her hands.

" Yeah, I thought so. Tell you what, you try to catch a Pokemon, and I'll explain it to them" he said, winking at Courtney.

" I don't have any Pokeballs" said Courtney, clearly unaffected with Duncan's flirting.

" Well, here you go" he said as he gave Courtney a Pokeball from his backpack. " Just catch one Pokemon, and then I'll be convinced."

" Fine" grumbled Courtney. She walked over to the pile of tall grass and started searching around. Suddenly, something whizzed past Courtney, missing her by an inch. When she turned around, she saw a Fletchling in battle position.

"OK, Catch this Fletchling, get rid of Duncan, then I can continue travelling" thought Courtney " Go Froakie" she said as she released Froakie.

" Froakie" it cried, getting in battle position.

" OK, Froakie us Pound" ordered Courtney.

Froakie hopped forward and pounded Fletchling, sending it back a little. But then it flew and was trying to hit Froakie with Quick Attack. " Dodge it, quick" ordered Courtney. Froakie managed to dodge in time. " Now use Bubble"

While Froakie and Fletchling were battling, Duncan was explaining Pokemon Capture to Lindsay and Beth.

" OK, so basically the things you should know about catching Pokemon is that you have to lower its HP, Hit Points for short, making it easy to catch. After that, all you gotta do is throw a Pokeball at it and hope that it stays in, any questions." Said Duncan

" Who are you again" asked Lindsay.

" Oh boy" sighed Beth.

Meanwhile, Froakie managed to hit Fletchling with another Bubble attack. Fletchling now lied on the ground with swirls in its eyes. " Fletch-ling" it cried.

" OK, here we go" thought Courtney " Go Pokeball" she shouted as she threw the Pokeball at Fletchling. It went inside the Pokeball and started shaking. It shook three times before making a poof sound, Fletchling was caught.

" Yes" cheered Courtney as she picked up Fletchling's Pokeball. She then raised it in the air " I caught a Fletchling" she said. Froakie jumped in and celebrated with her.

" Great job Courtney" said Beth as she came.

" Wow, I can't believe it. The Pokemon went inside the Pokeball" said Lindsay in awe.

" Um, Lindsay, Fennekin is in a Pokeball, remember" said Beth.

" Oh, right. Anyways, if I throw a Pokeball at a Pokemon, do you think I'll catch it" asked Lindsay.

" Probably" shrugged Duncan.

" OK, so if I see a cute Pokemon, I'll throw lots of Pokeballs at it and we'll become friends" cheered Lindsay.

" Speaking of Pokeballs, I should probably give you all some for your journey" said Duncan as he gave each of them 10 Pokeballs.

" Could you give us some potions too" said Beth

" Nope" said Duncan " But I will heal your Pokemon."

" Fine, come on out Fletchling" said Courtney as she released Fletchling.

" Fletch, Fletch-ling" it cried, it looked a little hurt from the previous battle.

Duncan sprayed it and Froakie with his Potion. It bothered them at first, but they started to feel better.

" Wow Duncan, you're so nice" said Beth.

" What, me, nice. Don't make me laugh." He said angrily " I'm never nice, whatever, I'll have to go to Santalune City first. Smell you later." He said as he walked away, towars the entrance of the forest.

" Well Fletchling, are you ready to go on a journey with us" said Courtney.

" Fletchling" it nodded.

" Alright then let's go" said Lindsay as they all walked over to the entrance of the forest.

Courtney was actually pretty excited, she just caught her first Pokemon. Her journey was getting better and better. And now our heroes are heading towards Santalune City. We will see what their next adventure will be, next chapter.

" _**Review" said Courtney.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Lindsay will be the one saying " Who's that Pokemon" and using the Pokedex. Beth will be the one telling them the cities, routes and locations since she has the Town Map. I already made my decision of who will catch what. But you can review of what they can catch, and I might consider it. Goodbye and don't forget to review.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Santa-lost Forest

_**Hello. Sorry it took so long to update. I had exams and stuff. Anyway, enjoy.**_

Chapter 5: Santa-lost Forest

Courtney, Lindsay and Beth had now entered Santalune Forset. They were walking along the path of the forest. Lindsay, however, was growing anxious of the thought that they would never find a way out.

" Do you guys know how the way out of here" asked Lindsay.

" Well, the Town Map doesn't say which way that we have to take exactly" said Beth " but we'll be fine as long as we follow the path."

" Yeah" said Courtney " and besides, I was a CIT, and I was taught perfect survival instincts."

" Doesn't CIT means Clothes In Trouble" said Lindsay " I had it once. I was at the mall where I bought this really cute dress and bandana, but when I left the mall, it started to rain. So I….."

Suddenly, three monkey-like Pokemon jumped in front of them. One was red and cream. With a whorled tuft on top of its head. The other was green and cream with a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. The last one was blue and cream with a puffy, wave-like crest on top of its head. The all passed the girls and were heading towards the other direction.

" Who are these Pokemon" said Lindsay as she pulled out her Pokedex and scanned them.

_**Pansear( The High Temp Pokemon): Very intelligent, it roasts berries before eating them. It likes to help people.**_

_**Pansage( The Grass Monkey Pokemon): It shares the leaves on its head with weary-looking Pokemon. These are known to relieve stress.**_

_**Panpour( The Spray Pokemon): The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail.**_

" Hey. I know these Pokemon" said Beth " I think people call them the Elemental Pokemon."

" The Elemental Pokemon?" said Courtney.

" Oh, they're so CUTE" said Lindsay. But when she came closer to them, one of them noticed and gestured the others to follow it to the small path between some bushes.

" Wait, come back" shouted Lindsay while following them " I didn't mean to scare you."

" Lindsay, wait" shouted Beth as she ran after her " Come back!"

" Guys, don't get of the…" Lindsay and Beth disappeared " path." Groaned Courtney. She sighed and ran after them, hoping she could catch up to them before they get lost.

Meanwhile…

Lindsay followed the Pokemon through the small path, but her trip ended when they arrived at a fork in the road. The three Pokemon decided to take the left path, and so they did. When Lindsay arrived, however, she was still trying to figure out which path the Pokemon took.

" Lindsay, wait up" shouted a voice behind her. She turned around to see Beth coming her way. When she took a moment to catch her breath, she said " Lindsat, don't run off like that. You could get lost."

" Sorry, but I wanted to see the Pokemon" said Lindsay " but I don't know which way they went."

" Lindsay, let's just go back the way we came" said Beth.

" C'mon Beth, I'm just going to meet them real quick and then we'll go" said Lindsay, before an idea struck her " ooh, I know. If I wanted to go to the right path, we should pick the right path." She then ran to the right path.

" Lindsay, not again" sighed Beth as she ran after her friend.

( Courtney)

Courtney was still looking for Lindsay and Beth. She passed the small path between the bushes, and ended up at the fork at the road.

" Which way did they go" muttered Courtney " LINDSAY, BETH, can you hear me" she shouted. " I guess they're too far away or something" said Courtney " I got an idea. Maybe they left footprints or something behind that I can follow." She walked around the area, looking for a clue that will lead her to her friends, when she noticed some small footprints leading to the left path. " Those are two small for human footprints, so they're probably Pokemon footprints" thought Courtney " and if they were following the Pokemon, they'd probably went to the left." So Courtney took the left path, hoping she could find her companions.

( Lindsay and Beth)

Lindsay and Beth were walking on the path they picked. After they picked the right path, they kept walking and walking and walking. After a few minutes, they admitted it. They were lost. Lindsay kept an eye out for Pansear, Pansage and Panpour, but no such luck. They then walked into a grassy area with trees everywhere. It wasn't until then Beth cried out " Look Lindsay, I think I see someone there, by the tree."

" Do you think it's Courtney" asked Lindsay.

" Maybe, let's see" said Beth. They walked to the tree and around, only to see a boy their age. He was tall and thin, had red hair and looked like a nerd. He wore glasses, a blue t-shirt with a hamburger on it, long olive pants, and freckles. He didn't notice the girls as he was interested by something on the tree. So Lindsay tapped him on the shoulder " Excuse me, could you help us" she said. The boy jumped and finally noticed them " Gosh, don't do that while I'm examining an important substance."

" Um, sorry" said Beth " but we need your help. You see, we got lost from our friend and we have no idea how to get back to her. So we were wondering if you could us find them."

" Hmm, well, I guess I can help" said the boy " but first, you'll have to introduce yourselves."

" Oh, sorry. My name's Beth and this Lindsay" said Beth " and who are you"

" They call me Harold, the Bug Master" he said while doing some kind of ninja pose " I specialize in Bug Types, awesome right"

" I guess" said Lindsay " so what are you doing."

" I'm examining this liquid-like substance" said Harold " I never seen it before, so it has to be new discovery. It'll probably make the PSC ( Pokemon Science Center) jealous."

" So, do you know how we can get on the main path." Said Beth

" I do" said Harold " but first, you must perform a task"

" A what" said Lindsay.

" A task" said Harold " you must show you are worthy enough to acquire my assistance by obtaining Bug-Type Pokemon and showing it to me."

" We have to catch a Bug-Type and show it to you" groaned Beth.

" Yep" nodded Harold.

" But where are we going to get one" said Lindsay.

" Uh, you're in Santalune Forest. This place is full of Bug Pokemon" He said.

" Oh, Ok" said Lindsay.

" Hey Lindsay, do you mind if I catch the Bug Pokemon." Said Beth.

" OK, sure" said Lindsay " let's go to find one right now." The two girls left the nerdy boy, entered the grassy area and started looking for a Bug Pokemon.

(Courtney)

" Ugh, I'm not getting anywhere here" said Courtney. After she chose the left path, she found a small field of grass. She looked around though to look for Lindsay and Beth, but no luck. Now, she was getting frustrated.

" They obviously didn't come here since I couldn't find them anywhere" said Courtney " now what am I going to do" she sighed. Nonetheless, she looked around one more time before making a decision " OK, I'll go back the way I came and go to the right path. They have to be there" she thought. So after one last glance, she left the area and retraced her steps to the fork.

(Lindsay and Beth)

Lindsay and Beth, however, were still looking for a Bug Pokemon. They didn't find anything yet, until Beth spotted something that is.

" Hey Lindsay, come look at this" said Beth. So Lindsay came over and looked at what Beth found, a strange-looking liquid. " Do you think that came from a Bug Pokemon" asked Lindsay.

" Maybe, but even if it did, where would the Pokemon be" said Beth. Lindsay wasn't paying attention however. She was staring at something trying to climb a tree.

" Beth, do you see that" asked Lindsay.

" See what" said Beth.

" That Pokemon trying to climb the tree" said Lindsay pointing at the moving thing. Beth followed her finger.

" I see it" said Beth " do you think it's a Bug Pokemon."

" Let's find out" said Lindsay. They then moved closer to the thing. And as they got closer and closer, they noticed that the thing was actually a rust-colored, yellow larva-like Pokemon. It had a sharp-looking stinger on its head and tail. It was trying to climb the tree, but it seems the tree was slippery because it keeps falling down.

" Who's that Pokemon" said Lindsay as she scanned it.

_**Weedle( The Hairy Bug Pokemon): Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head.**_

" It is a Bug Pokemon" said Beth. She pulled out Chespin' Pokeball from her bag " Alright Chespin, let's try our best to catch Weedle" said Beth confidently " Go Chespin" she shouted as she released Chespin.

" Ches-chespin" cried Chespin.

The Weedle turned around and saw what was going to happen, however, it wiggled forward and got into battle position instead of running away.

" Alright, use Tackle Chespin" ordered Beth.

" Chespin" shouted Chespin as it ran forward and tackled Weedle. The force of the tackle was enough to send Weedle sliding back, but enough to beat it. It suddenly shot out a string towards Chespin. It was using String Shot.

" Dodge it Chespin" ordered Beth. Chespin managed to dodge the sticky string just in time. " Now use Growl." Chespin growled at Weedle.

" That didn't do anything" said Lindsay.

" Yes it did, Growl is a move used to decrease the foe's attack" said Beth.

" Really, I didn't know that" said Lindsay, she then got an idea " Hey I know" she rummaged through her purse to retrieve something.

Meanwhile, Weedle was crawling towards Chespin with its stinger purple. It was using Poison Sting.

" Dodge it again" ordered Beth. Chespin managed to dodge but Weedle turned around and managed to strike Chespin with its tail. Chespin flew back a little, looking injured.

" That's right" thought Beth " Poison moves damage Grass Types a lot." She then got an idea " Chespin, run around Weedle to make him dizzy" ordered Beth. Chespin obeyed and started running around Weedle. Weedle's eyes was following Chespin running around him until it got dizzy and confused.

" Now use Tackle" ordered Beth. Chespin ran and tackled Weedle hard in the back, sending dust everywhere. Once the dust cleared, Weedle layed on the ground with swirls on its eyes.

Beth retrieved a Pokeball and threw it at Weedle " Go Pokeball" she shouted. The Pokeball hit Weedle and shook once…then twice….then thrice…..then poof. Beth had caught Weedle.

" Yay" cheered Beth as she picked up her newly caught Weedle " I caught a Weedle" she cheered with Chespin jumping and celebrating with her. Beth turned to her friend " Isn't that great Lindsay" said Beth.

" Yeah, totally" cheered Lindsay " I knew you would win, right Fenny" said Lindsay to her Pokemon, Fennekin.

" Fenn" nodded Fennekin.

" When did you release Fennekin" asked Beth.

" Well, I thought it would be good if Fennekin and me learn some cool moves from you two" said Lindsay.

" Oh, Ok" said Beth happily " but let's go back to Harold. With Weedle, he has to help us." So the two girls returned their Pokemon and ran back to Harold.

( Courtney)

Courtney got back to the fork and went to the right path. She was sure her companions had chose this path as she can't find them on the other one. " I just hope they're OK" thought Courtney.

( Lindsay and Beth)

Lindsay and Beth found Harold examining a different tree this time. Lindsay went up behind him and said " Excuse me Harry, but we found a Bug Pokemon" loudly.

Harold jumped and turned around to face them, clutching his heart. " Gosh, don't do that. Do you know if you scare a person like that they might get a heart attack and probably die" he said angrily.

" But we found the Bug Pokemon" said Lindsay.

"Awesome, show it to me" said Harold. So Beth grabbed Weedle's Pokeball and released it. " Weedle" it said, a little weakly.

" Hmm, I see you caught a Weedle, good choice" said Harold " it looks a little weak, let me heal it" he grabbed a potion from his pocket and sprayed Weedle with it. It stinged Weedle a bit, but then it started to feel better. " There" said Harold " now by the power invested in my honor and destiny, I shall help you worthy beings to get out of this forest. I shal…"

" LINDSAY, BETH, is that you" shouted a voice behind them. They turned around to see Courtney coming towards them " I finally found you guys" she said.

" Courtney" squealed Lindsay " you found us. Hooray, we're safe."

" Come on, you just interrupted my awesome speech, gosh" said an annoyed Harold " now I have to start all over again."

" Not now Harold" said Beth " Harold, this is Courtney. Courtney, this is Harold. He told us he's going to help us get out of here."

" Great, I can't wait to get out here" said Courtney.

" Fine, but don't stray of the path" warned Harold.

" Alright" said the girls. So the three of them followed Harold in the forest. During their walk, Beth was telling Courtney how she caught a Weedle. After what is seemed 10 minutes, they've reached the exit of the forest.

" We made it" cheered Lindsay.

" Well, good luck on your way" said Harold " I have to go back, I'm actually camping here."

" Thanks a bunch" said Beth.

" No problem, goodbye everyone" said Harold as he left.

" Goodbye Harold ( Harry)" said the girls. They finally found the exit, and now they finally left the forest. Lindsay noticed a blue sign on the side " The sign says Route 3" said Lindsay.

"I guess we just have to pass here to get to Santalune City" Said Beth.

" Look, it's right over there" said Courtney, pointing at a town in the distance. " Let's go"

So our heroes have survived Santalune Forest, and now they finally arrived at Santalune City. What adventures will our heroes meet next. Find out…next chapter.

_**And I'm done. Now, before I officially close the Chapter, I have to tell the readers that I'm not receiving that many reviews. I was kinda hoping you would at least review on this story. Wait, let me start my begging.**_

_**Begging process begin**_

_**Please review on this story, I'm begging you all. I'll do anything for a review ( don't take this too seriously) I just want some support.**_

_**Begging process end**_

_**There we go, that should sum it up, well, almost. But seriously readers, review on this story if you like it. Bye.**_

_**Harold: Review on this story so I can appear on future chapters, gosh.**_


	6. Goodbye

_**Hi there everyone. Sorry I took so long to write, it's because of school and I was very busy this past few weeks. So yeah, sorry about that. I'm here to tell you, though, that I won't be writing any more chapters about the story. I didn't like the story and I didn't feel any inspiration for it. That is why I shall delete the story tomorrow. I hope that the readers who read the story and liked it don't get too upset about this. I'm thinking of writing another story, but not exactly like this. I'm sorry to those who liked it once again. As I said, I will write another story, and hopefully I can work with it. That's all I have to say. Goodbye.**_

_**I will be back though.**_


End file.
